tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle
, , |parts food cost = 130 |parts time = 1:00:00 }}Unlocked by exploring the Delta. * unlocks Hatch, Swamp * A story marked with "*" means that the outcome depended on your decision. Walkthrough * Possibly Lost Story Triggered: 109 ~ 121/400 * The jungle is hard to navigate, you seem to walk in circles, morale is low. * The survivors complain and suggest their own ideas what to do. An argument breaks out who should lead the group. # NOTHING #* You do nothing to defuse the situation and enjoy the argument. Things escalate quickly and fists start to fly. #* You jump in to prevent the worst, but some still suffer injuries. #* A survivor gets -25 . # LEADER #* The survivors all agree to name an expedition leader who will decide which paths to take in the future. #* You can build Leader Badge. (One survivor gets 2 points for all skills.) #* TIP: You can now build the Leader Badge. When completed, give it to a survivor of your choice and name him or her leader of your team. # DEBATE #* The survivors cool down and start a calm debate on what to do next and vote on the matter. #* They decide to build a forum for debates in the camp, to further the spirit of cooperation. #* You can build Forum. (All survivors get 2 points for all skills.) #* END Lively Tree Story ' ''Triggered: 216 ~228/450 '' * In the middle of the jungle the expedition walks into a putrid pile of perished plant matter, a bog, horrible on the nose as well as the legs. * CROSS * Nothing can stop your resolve, you decide to cross the terrain, no matter what. * CONTINUE * After a while the bad smell of the bog is disrupted by something sweet. * FOLLOW * You follow the irresistible scent through the boggy marshes until you find a big tree that doesn't seem to be rotting. * TREE * It's the tree, that's the source of the wonderful smell. But how could it produce a potent aroma? * EXAMINE * Examination reveals huge fleshy fruits hanging from the tree branches. You have never seen anything like them. * Judging from their size, they would feed you for days. # FORAGE #* You rush to gather the fruits. #* The tree branches are superb for climbing, almost tailor made. #* GREAT #* Right before you reach your fruity reward, the branches start to move. #* There is no wind to speak of, so how could this be? #* CONTINUE #* The branches envelop a survivor and start squeezing! #* A survivor gets -80 . #* NO 80 #* You can't believe your eyes! The tree is moving! It is alive! Well, more than usual! #* You start hacking at the tree until the wounded survivor is released from the grasp of the branches. #* CONTINUE #* Now you have the full attention of the tree. #* FIGHT ''(Tree: 720 - 14.2k ; 7 - 18 ; RATE: 4 ~5/10) #* +500 # WAIT #* The sweet scent is hard to resist, but you manage to clear your mind. This tree is peculiar, at best. #* It would be wise to investigate it further. ## AXE ##* You take out your trusty axe and instantly the tree begins to shiver. ##* SWING ##* The axe swing misses, the tree moved and is now very angry. ##* CONTINUE ##* Now you have the full attention of the tree. ##* FIGHT (Tree:720 - 14.2k ; 7 - 18 ; RATE: 4 ~5/10) ##* You hack the tree into firewood. ##* You get 500 . ## FIRE ##* You start making a campfire near the tree. When you make the first sparks, the tree begins to shiver. ##* BURN ##* You try to burn the tree down, but it moves and is now very angry. ##* CONTINUE ##* Now you have the full attention of the tree. ##* FIGHT (Tree: 720 - 14.2k ; 7 - 18 ; RATE: 4 ~5/10) ##* You get 500 . * (As stated by the user in the comment section below: You will only be given wood to max out your storage, the rest will go to waste, yet it will count towards achievement) '''Climbing Story Triggered: 307 ~319/450 '' * You encounter a big tree. It looks like you could climb it with the help of some rope. # 10 #* With the help of some rope you climb to the first branch. ## 10 ##* You make good progress, now you are halfway to the top. ### ON ###* You reach the jungle canopy, the roof of the forest. The view is spectacular. Here in the heights fruits grow large. You help yourselves. ###* You get Fruit Tree. ###* END ### DOWN ###* You lose faith, but you can't simply climb back. You will have to jump. ###* JUMP ###* A survivor loses -20 . ###* HURTS ## STOP ##* Climbing is too dangerous, so you let it be. ##* END # NO #* Climbing is too dangerous, so you let it be. #* END '''Leech Story ' Triggered: 352 ~ 367 /450 * The march through the jungle leads you into a nasty bog. In no time you find yourselves waist deep in fetid marsh water. * After a minute you feel a lump on your skin. It is a leech. And there are many more. You walked into a leech infested swamp. * [ FIGHT] ( : 160 ~ 1,344; : 5 ~ 13; RATE: 4 - 5/10) * You manage to take a leech off your skin. * OKAY * But the fight isn't done, many more leeches still cling to your bodies. # [ FIGHT] : 160 ~ 1344; : 5 ~ 13; RATE: 4 - 5/10) #* With great pain you manage to pull the parasite off. #* OKAY #* But it isn't over yet. This is a nest. remember? #* [ FIGHT] ( : 160 ~ 1344; : 5 ~ 13; RATE: 4 - 5/10) #* You manage to kill the last leech, you hope. #* CONTINUE #* When you finally leave the bog, you notice something in your pocket. #* WHAT #* You think it is a reward for your hard fought victory, but you are mistaken. #* It is the queen of all leeches. You must fight it! #* [ FIGHT] ( : 240 ~ 1152; : 7 ~ 14; RATE: 6/10) # LEECH POISON 25 * The leech queen is dead, rejoice! * In the goo of the huge parasite you find a pile of gems. * You get +20 . * OKAY Hatch Story ''Triggered: 450/450 '' * In the middle of the rain forest a survivor hits its foot in something hard. * When you examine the object, you are shocked to find that it was a metal hatch! * MY * What could it be? Is it man made? And what is on the other side? Should you try to open it? * You must explore the hatch more thoroughly in order to uncover all its secrets… * You find Hatch. * OKAY Fights Forage-able Items Special Parts Category:Locations